Kate Hudson
Kate Garry Hudson, born April 19, 1979Kate Hudson biography, is a 39-year-old American actress. She starred in Almost Famous, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Raising Helen, The Skeleton Key, You, Me and Dupree, Fool's Gold, Bride Wars and guest starred as Cassandra July on Glee in 2012 and 2013. Personal life Hudson, born in Los Angeles, California, is the daughter of Goldie Hawn and Bill Hudson and the younger sister of Oliver Hudson. She and her brother were raised by her mother and her mother's long-time boyfriend, Kurt Russell. Kate was married to Chris Robinson from December 2000 to October 2007. Their son, Ryder, was born in January 2004. She began a relationship with Matthew Bellamy, Muse frontman, in 2010 and they became engaged in April 2011. Their son, Bingham, was born in July 2011.Kate Hudson Is Engaged to Matt Bellamy! April 2011.Kate Hudson makes her first appearance since giving birth to son Bingham Hawn July 2011. Hudson and Bellamy ended their engagement after four years together (reported) in December 2014.Kate Hudson and Matthew Bellamy End Their Engagement After Four Years Together Hudson is in a relationship with Danny Fujikawa and the couple have a daughter, Rani (pronounced Ronnie; born October 2018).She’s here �� She is close friends with co-star Sarah Jessica Parker who plays Isabelle Wright on Glee. Hudson is also close friends with Lea, whom was rumored to be in feud with in 2012, and even let her, her family, and her friends stay at her house following Cory's death after the reporters where at Lea's house. She was quoted saying, "Honestly, she was inspiring. She’s a very strong, special, loving woman," about Lea in Lea's interview.Lea Michele interview. ELLE Magazine. December 2013 Issue. Career Hudson's breakthrough was as Penny Lane in Cameron Crowe's Almost Famous ''(2000), for which she received an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actress and won the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress - Motion Picture. She had previously appeared in the lesser-known films ''Gossip, a teenage drama, and 200 Cigarettes, a New Year's-set comedy with a large cast of actors. In 2002, she starred in the remake of the historical romance The Four Feathers, a film which was not well received by critics or audiences. Her next film, the romantic comedy How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, was a box office success, grossing over $100 million after its February 2003 release. Hudson came to prominence in 2001 after winning a Golden Globe and receiving several nominations, including a nomination for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress, for her role in Almost Famous. Hudson launched an athletic line "Fabletics" in October 2013. She co founded it with JustFab.Kate Hudson's Fabletics Line Launches Today: Will You Shop It? She was casted in Mother’s Day, the latest Garry Marshall holiday movie series, in June (in talks) / July (confirmed) 2015.Julia Roberts, Jennifer Aniston & Kate Hudson Romantic Comedy ‘Mother’s Day’ Acquired By Open Road Hudson was announced to have replaced actress Rebel Wilson in Kung Fu Panda 3, in September 2015. She voiced Mei Mei and it was released in January 2016.Kate Hudson to Replace Rebel Wilson in 'Kung Fu Panda 3' (Exclusive) She released her book "Pretty Happy: Healthy Ways to Love Your Body" in February 2016. Filmography Trivia *Kate Hudson was named one of the '50 Most Beautiful People in the World' by People Magazine. (2000) *She turned down the part of Peter Parker's girlfriend Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man (2002) for the role of Ethne Eustace in The Four Feathers. (2002) *As a child, her brother Oliver used to torment her by nicknaming her "Hammerhead" (as in hammerhead shark). *Kate graduated from Crossroads, a Santa Monica performing arts school, in 1997. *She started production company Cosmic Entertainment in 2003 with Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell and her brother. *She was ranked #99 in Premiere's 2003 annual Power 100 List. It is her first appearance on the list and she was the youngest person on it that year at the age of 24. *She enjoys playing guitar, writing music, and arts and crafts. *She was ranked #38 on VH1's "100 Hottest Hotties." *In Season Three, Kurt mentions Kate Hudson saying, "Nobody's looking for a Kurt Hummel type to play opposite Kate Hudson in a Rom-Com" (I Am Unicorn). *Let Lea Michele stay at her house after Cory Monteith's death due to swarming media at Michele's house. Gallery 32d88167cce328af2a67c463d033f9a1.jpg 220px-Kate_Hudson_2006_cropped.jpg akate-hudson-290222.jpg images45345345.jpg kate_hudson1_300_400.jpg kate-hudson.jpg Kate-Hudson_17.jpg kate-hudson-123.jpg KateHudson.jpg kate-hudson-2006-mtv-movie-awards-arrivals-0ZUtHT.jpg KATTTE2.jpg KATTTE.jpg kate 25.jpg kate 26.jpg kate 27.jpg Kateeeeeeeeeeeeeehudson.jpg KATEHUD.jpg KATHYHUD.jpg kate hudson close up.jpg kate_hudson_1.jpg kate_hudson_beauty_transformation_golden_globes_2002_184qsbs-184qsp0.jpg Kate+Hudson+Reluctant+Fundamentalist+Q+tGSJpFCSDD2l.jpg Kate+Hudson+seen+attending+Reluctant+Fundamentalist+S3lGWYuG8Wwl.jpg KateHudson_070450.jpg Kate-Hudson-actresses-776998_1592_1920.jpg kate-hudson-amfar-3rd-annual-inspiration-gala-02.jpg kate-hudson-carey-mulligan-tiffany-blue-book-gala-02.jpg kate-hudson-golden-globes-2013-01132013-01-435x580.jpg kate-hudson-golden-globes-2013-01132013-05-435x580.jpg Kate-Hudson-kate-hudson-84582_1600_1920.jpg MV5BMTA1NTk0MjMyOTFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDA4NzEzMTM@__V1__SX301_SY400_.jpg new-Kate-Hudson-photo.jpg rbk-cutest-summer-styles-kate-hudson-lgn.jpg Rbk-cutest-summer-styles-kate-hudson-lgn.jpg New-Kate-Hudson-photo.jpg MV5BMTA1NTk0MjMyOTFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDA4NzEzMTM@ V1 SX301 SY400 .jpg Kate-Hudson-kate-hudson-84582 1600 1920.jpg Kate-hudson-golden-globes-2013-01132013-05-435x580.jpg Kate-hudson-golden-globes-2013-01132013-01-435x580.jpg Kate-hudson-carey-mulligan-tiffany-blue-book-gala-02.jpg Kate-hudson-amfar-3rd-annual-inspiration-gala-02.jpg Kate-Hudson-actresses-776998 1592 1920.jpg KateHudson 070450.jpg Kate+Hudson+seen+attending+Reluctant+Fundamentalist+S3lGWYuG8Wwl.jpg Kate+Hudson+Reluctant+Fundamentalist+Q+tGSJpFCSDD2l.jpg Kate hudson beauty transformation golden globes 2002 184qsbs-184qsp0.jpg Kate hudson 1.jpg Kate hudson close up.jpg Kate (1).jpg Kate (2).jpg Kate (3).jpg Kate (4).jpg Kate_(5).jpg Kate and Fergie.jpg Kate Harper's Bazaar December 2013 (1).jpg Kate Harper's Bazaar December 2013 (2).jpg Kate Harper's Bazaar December 2013 (3).jpg Kate Harper's Bazaar December 2013 (4).jpg Kate Harper's Bazaar December 2013 (5).jpg Kate Harper's Bazaar December 2013 (6).jpg Kate Harper's Bazaar December 2013 (7).jpg Kate 2014PGP.jpg Kate 2014PGP(2).jpg Kate 2014PGP(3).jpg Kate Hudson Feb 2014.jpg Kate Ann Taylor's spring 2014 campaign.jpg Kate Ann Taylor's spring 2014 campaign2.jpg Kate Ann Taylor's spring 2014 campaign3.jpg Kate Ann Taylor's spring 2014 campaign4.jpg Kate Ann Taylor's spring 2014 campaign5.jpg Kate Ann Taylor's spring 2014 campaign6.jpg Kate Oscars 2014.jpg Kate Oscars 2014 (2).jpg Kate Oscars 2014 (3).jpg Kate Oscars 2014 (4).jpg Kate Vanity Fair Oscar Party 2014.jpg Kate Vanity Fair Oscar Party 2014 (2).jpg Kate Vanity Fair Oscar Party 2014 (3).jpg Kate and Lea May 2014.jpg KH Chrome Hearts & Kate Hudson garden party .jpg KH Chrome Hearts & Kate Hudson garden party (2).jpg KH InStyle Jul.2014.jpg KH InStyle Jul2014.jpg KH InStyle J2014.jpg Kate July2014.jpg Kate HUD Jul 2014.jpg kate hudson editorialist.jpg kate editorialist.jpg Kate and zach.jpg Kate and Zachs dad.jpg KH SELF MAY 2014.jpg KH SELF MAY 2014, 2.jpg KH SELF MAY 2014, 3.jpg KH SELF MAY 2014, 4.jpg KH Red Oct. 2014.jpg KH Women's Health Oct.jpg KH Women's Health Oct, 2.jpg KH Women's Health Oct, 3.jpg KH 2014 American Cinematheque Award ceremony.jpg KH 2014 American Cinematheque Award ceremony, 2.jpg KH 2014 American Cinematheque Award ceremony, 3.jpg KH 2014 American Cinematheque Award ceremony, 4.jpg KH getting ready.jpg KH 2014 American Cinematheque Award ceremony, 5.jpg KH 2014 American Cinematheque Award ceremony, 6.jpg KH Halloween 2014 party.jpg KH Halloween 2014 party, 2.jpg Kate Baby2Baby.jpg Kate Baby2Baby, 2.jpg Kate Baby2Baby, e.jpg Kate Baby2Baby,4.jpg Kate Baby2Baby, 5.jpg Kate I.jpg Kate II.jpg Kate III.jpg Kate IIII.jpg Kate and Kathy .jpg Kate GG.jpg Kate Glamour 2015.jpg Kate Glamour July, 2015.jpg Kate Glamour Jul. 2015.jpg Kate H. Glamour July, 2015.jpg Kate Jimmy Choo .jpg Hudson_Jimmy_Choo.jpg Kate Allure .png Kate allure 02.jpeg Kate and Gwyneth InStyle 01.jpeg Kate and Selena .jpeg Kate Selena and Gwyneth .jpeg Kate and Gwyneth 02.jpeg Kate SELF MARCH16.jpeg Kate SELF MAR16.jpeg Kate PCA 16.jpeg Kate photoshoot .jpeg Kate O.jpeg Kate Pretty Happy.jpeg Kate Campari.jpg Kate Campari 2.jpg Kate Campari 3.jpg Kate Jimmy Choo C 2015.jpg Kate Harpers Bazaar Dec 2015 cover.jpg Kate Harpers Bazaar Dec 2015.jpg Kate Harpers Bazaar Dec 2015 1.jpg Kate Harpers Bazaar Dec 2015 2.jpg Kate Harpers Bazaar Dec 2015 3.jpg Kate Harpers Bazaar Dec 2015 4.jpg References Videos Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner